


Pink Problem

by ShepHawke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I think?, M/M, i dun even know, it is so pointless goddamn, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepHawke/pseuds/ShepHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets a present from his childhood friend. He needs help in figuring out what the heck is he supposed to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Problem

When Aomine called and asked to come over asap, even though it was kinda late and it does take some time to get from Kanagawa to Tokio, Kise thought that maybe something bad happened. Aomine didn't really get specific, he just said (more like, ordered) to come and then hung up. While being on the train, Kise tried to think of what exactly could've occurred. Not really much was happening lately at all - no matches, no exams, just some lazy second-year days. Momoi returned from her grandparents yesterday. Wait, maybe that was it? She was very close to Aomine after all, maybe he called because she got sick or... or... or didn't come back at all?

Some dramatic music played in Kise's head once he thought of that. But it was kind of a ridiculous assumption, so it didn't stay for long as the most possible one. Still. What did happen?

Kise started laughing like a maniac once he stepped into the room of his boyfriend. Aomine was sitting on the floor facing his bed, on which sat a gigantic _brightly pink_ **fluffy** _**teddy bear**_. The thing was enormous. Kise was almost sure it was bigger than his sister (not the model one, she was pretty tall, but the other one). Aomine looked at him once and than returned his gaze back on the bear, sipping on the can of soda he held in his hand. There was such a contrast between one side of the room and the other that Kise felt like he was going crazy.

He stopped laughing eventually. Now they were both sitting in silence, their backs on the wall and their eyes on the stuffed animal. Kise sipped from the same can finishing it, while Aomine simply said,

“Satsuki got me a little something from her grands' town”.

“It's something alright. Not sure about the “little” part, though,” - Kise chuckled weakly. Aomine hit his ribs with an elbow in response.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with it?” - He finally asked the question he's been asking himself ever since he got the stupid thing. He was hopping for some kind of advice, but all the blond did was a shrug and a stupid-ass answer.

“Nothing. Just put it in the corner”.

“You're such a dumbass, how can I just leave it here, in my room? What if someone comes over and sees it?”

“ _You're_ a dumbass, so what? It's obviously out of place so anyone would just assume it's a gift or something, which it is, and who's gonna see it anyway? Me? I already know the story behind it. Momo-chi? She'd be happy you, at least seemingly, treasure it. And... There are no other people I could think of that would come over”.

“Oi, you,” - Aomine reached for Kise's stupid pretty face, but the blond dodged. Instead, Kise reached forward and put a hasty kiss on the dark skin of Aomine's cheek (which reddened ever so slightly, but no one is gonna say anything about that).

“Just put it in the corner and instead of throwing your clothes all over the floor, throw it on the bear. It would barely be seeing and the room would look relatively clean”.

Aomine made a pause, looking in the golden eyes that were so, _so_ close, feeling the breath of his blond on his skin. Then he gulped and said,

“Fine, you're not a dumbass this time. Doesn't mean you're not one in general”.

Kise just grinned stupidly and then suddenly rose up from the floor. He than winked and grabbed the teddy bear, dragging it from the bed (messing the blanket in the process) to the far corner of the bedroom. Adjusting it there to look pretty ('cause Kise Ryouta likes everything to be pretty), he than turned around, went back to the bed and sat on it.

“Let me make the first contribution,” - he murmured in that sweet and seductive kind of way that did things to Aomine's head, taking off his black t-shirt and throwing it on the bear. The shirt landed on the stuffed animal's head, covering half of it's face. Kise then rose one of his legs and put it on the other, looking at Aomine expectantly. And once the latter processed the situation, he quickly rose up too and practically fell on his boyfriend, crushing their mouths together.

After a few adjusting movements they were both in the center of the bed, Kise on his back and Aomine on top of him, making out hardcore, making all sorts of wet noises as well as deep moans and husky grunts. Kise tugged Aomine's v-neck up, implying that he should get rid of it. After he obeyed, he blindly tossed it in the direction of the pink teddy bear. Automatically checking where it landed, he stumbled on the round black eye of the bear. Aomine stiffened.

Kise bend his neck back to be able to see what is it his boyfriend found so much more interesting than lusty half naked Kise Ryouta under him. Not seeing anything particularly worthy of staring at, he huffs, puffs his cheeks and whines in his usual adorable but not really tone,

“Aominecchi~, what the heck is it~?”

“I can't do it if it's watching”.

“What? Watching? It? What?”

Aomine slapped the blond's forehead lightly.

“The bear, you idiot. It's watching. It's annoying”.

Kise's mouth hung open for sometime, until he collected himself and practically cried out,

“What?! It is not watching, you aho, it's a stuffed bea-aah--!'

Aomine put his large hand on the bulge of Kise's shorts and squeezed it firmly, forcing his boyfriend to shut up and fight for breaths like a fish out of water.

“I said _it's annoying_. I ain't doing anything if it watches me. Got it?”

Kise's eyes were watery with how goddamn horny he was at the moment and he could barely form a coherent “yes” in response. Once he managed to do that, the tanned teen let go of his precious crotch and Kise heavily exhaled. Then his mouth shaped into a predatory grin, much like Aomine's own sometimes, and pale hands reached down the tanned abdomen and stopped right above the waistband of gray sweatpants. Kise then hissed onto Aomine's mouth hanging his pretty pink lips sweetly close and painfully away,

“Then take your damn pants off and cover it's eye”.

Aomine doesn't like being bossed around most of the time. But now wasn't one of those times. So he did as he was told, checking that the damned thing's eyes were covered by his pants and than finally, finally resumed their most important activity.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no idea. I really don't. Don't ask. Please.
> 
> But if you do have any cute fluffy ideas for little cute thingies, I'll be happy to listen ^^


End file.
